dragonball_omegafandomcom-20200213-history
Mental Uniques
'-=(Brilliant Ki User)=-' You're not just smart with your usage of Ki, you're creative. You know how to use it in the ways it comes easiest to most, and you know how to combine thosse methods to create something wholly yours. Effects: * You begin with two extra powers. * Every level up you gain an additional power and can pick powers from the same tree. * You gain an extra invent at levels 2 and 3. These bonus invents can not be shield invents. * Once every two rounds (1/2), you can use the power Reflection. This power allows you mirror an invent you missed with and reattack. You do this in the same action you missed with the attack, costing you no extra actions. However you must pay the invent's cost again. Your opponent has to react as if it is an entirely new attack, but you keep all the bonuses the attack had when you first used it. You can not use reflection and then use remote/double remote, or vice versa. You have to repay the cost for all superspeeds and enhancements, but you reuse all the powers with the bonus used in the original attack (meaning you do not lose limited use powers, such as Final Fist or MCT). However, the defender must chose a new defense, which means if they used powers which have a limit to them they may not be reused. Notes: * You can not use Reflection with racial powers, except for racial unique invents such as a Paiku's or a Konackan's. * Unlike Double Remote, you can not Reflect after a Freeze. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Final Ki Attacker)=-' You prefer to use Ki based attacks only towards the end of a battle, as a finisher - as they should be used - instead of throwing them around as a primary attack style similar to how an ape throws around feces. Effects: * +2 Ki Modifier. * +2 to your H2H/Sword Strikes. * If your last action was not a Ki attack or a power from the Powering Up tree, you gain a +3 dodge bonus. * If your last action was not a Ki attack or a power from the Powering Up tree, add one point to an 'action pool'. This does not grant extra actions. The 'action pool' does not lose any points between rounds, but does empty at the end of combat. * When you have one or more actions in your pool and use a ki attack, you gain a +4 bonus to Ki strikes and +25% damage to all Ki attacks for that action. If you used a power from the powering up tree, you charge 50% more Ki than you would normally (This does not apply to megacharge). Each action you gain this bonus, it drains one point from the 'action pool' mentioned above. Once the pool is empty, you no longer gain these bonuses until it gains more points to use. * Androids may take an action and expend a point from their Action Pool to recover Level*15 Ki, in addition to their normal regeneration. Notes: * The damage multiplier from this unique is not halved for Multi Attacks. * "Ki attacks" include: all Ki Attack Inventions, all powers from the Offensive Ki tree, Telekinesis, Super Telekinesis, Capture Ball, Ki Shaping, Psionic Entemperment and any other powers that call for a Ki strike and deal damage. * The increased charging also affects the Flare power and Mega Charge when used with flare. * Actions taken while the Ligon's powers Mind Freeze or Time Freeze are active do not generate action points. * Attacks that do not cost an action do not add to the pool. Template: Damage+Mnt Mod) * 1.25+Other Mods ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Good at Ki Control)=-' For most people, using Ki is a lot like using a hammer or club. You use Ki more like a rapier or scalpel. You know that pointed ends tend to work better than concussive force. Effects: * +1 Ki Modifier. * +3 to Ki Strikes. * You begin with two extra powers from the Offensive or Defensive Ki trees. * You begin with a personal Ki Attack Invent, using 15 Points as the base instead of whatever is normal for your race. This invent begins with the Charging, Counter and Remote add-ons for free. * You may make one non-combo, non-invent Ki attack Shield Piercing per round and declare it is SP. At level 6 this increases to 2 attacks, at level 11, it increases to three. Making a multiattack shield piercing counts as two uses for that round. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Mentalist)=-' You're constantly in tune with the world around you and are more acutely aware of the Ki inherent in all living things nearby. You know how much there is, and how to manipulate it for your own gain. Effects: * +2 Ki Modifier. * +3 to Ki Strikes. * +level*10 to Ki damage. * Up to once per action, whenever you use a Power from the Powering Up tree to recover Ki, except Megacharge, you charge double the normal amount of Ki. * Up to once per action, whenever you use a Power from the Powering Up tree to charge into an attack, you charge an additional Level*10 damage. * Charging does not cost you Endurance. Whenever you use a Powering Up power you may also use the Powers Rest or Rejuvination in the same APR. This only benefits Powering Up powers that cost APR to use. * Androids instead gain a +level*5 bonus to their Ki regeneration. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Powerful Ki User)=-' You have a lot of Ki, and you use it to overwhelm your opponents. Your aura is easily discerned. In combat it's almost oppressive. Effects: * +2 Ki Modifier. * Your racial per-level bonus to Ki is increased by +25. * All ki attacks gain a damage bonus of 10 for every max 100 ki you have, which is not affected by charging. When using this additional damage, declare PKU in your initiative. All your ki attacks cost an extra level*10 ki when using this damage bonus. This does not apply for Enlarged Ki Blast or Superior Enlarged Ki Blast. If your race naturally gains a bonus to damage from Max Ki or Max HP, like Ki/25, hp/25 or similar, this unique simply replaces it - they do not stack. Cost Template: attack damage + mods) + ( max ki / 100*10 ) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Psionicist)=-' You are especially skilled with using your mind in combat. You know how to alter reality around yourself with nothing but force of will, making it bend and twist as you desire and enhancing your attacks. Effects: * +2 to all Strikes and Dodges. * +Level*5 to all Damage rolls, including Telekinetics. * Your Psionic Aura has MNT*4 HP and when upgraded to Solid Aura, it instead has MNT*6 HP. * The Ki cost for Super Telekinesis and Psionic Entemperment is 15 Ki/level. * The Ki cost to create a blade via Ki Shaping is reduced to 15 Ki/level, while the cost to swing it is reduced to 5 Ki/level. * The Ki cost of Capture Ball is 15ki + 15 Ki per 3 levels. * Freeze only costs 100 Ki and is usable once every two rounds (1/2) instead of once per battle. * You may use MNT in place of STR for your HtH / Sword Damage Modifier. * Making Super Telekinesis SP does not cost any extra Ki, and may be done two additional times per round. * Psionic Entemperment and Ki Shaping become IA. * When you successfully Grab someone, you may replace the Grapple effect with automatically placing them in a Capture Ball by spending Capture Ball's Ki cost and UPR. This must be declared as a Capture-Grab when it is used. This consumes one UPR from both Grab and Capture Ball. Note: * Androids gain nothing from this unique. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Relentless Ki)=-' Your energy attacks are never ending and cut your opponents deep, piercing right through defenses. * +2 Ki Modifier. * +1 to Ki Strikes. * All of your ki powers and ki invents may be considered Armor Piercing, at your option. * You are able to use the ability slicing blast three times per round. * An unlimited number of times per round, you may remote any offensive ki powers that miss its target once each, for an additional chance at striking your target. Remoting in this way costs half of the original attacks ki cost, you can not use superspeeds but it does gain a free +3 strike bonus. Against this second attempt they must re-declare their defense, as though it were against another attack. This means that if they used a superspeed or power with a per-round limit, they are considered to have used it for this round. If the attack was parried back at you, you are only allowed to remote it away. Note: * Telekinetic Powers, Racial powers, Invents, Master Ki Combo and the Brutal Fighting Style special attack "Concussion Strike" can not be remoted. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=(Wild Ki)=-' Your energy is powerful but unwieldy. You've never fully been able to take control of it and you aren't entirely sure if you even could. But it doesn't matter. You'll only ever need to guide it in the right direction and it'll destroy the rest- Erm. Do the rest. Effects: * +2 Ki Modifier. * -2 to all Ki strikes. * +20% Damage increase with Ki attacks. * When you are hit below 30% of your normal, maximum Hit Points, your energy explodes and you gain the following benefits: * +4 to all Ki strikes, which replaces the above. * +50% damage with all Ki attacks, which replaces the above. * The first time you activate this benefit in the battle you gain a Reflexive Shield with your MNT*4 HP from the force of your Ki. This Shield may stop SP attacks. * If you go above 50% of your Maximum HP then you are forced to deactivate Wild Ki and you lose these bonuses, reverting back to your pre-30% mode. * Once these bonuses activate, you fight to the end. You fight until you've defeated your opponent(s), they give up or you are unconscious. You may only choose to surrender if you are put under 10% HP. If you go above 50% of your Maximum HP this is also removed. Normal Template: Damage+MNT Mod+Other Mods) * 1.20+PKU Normal Template with Multis: Damage+MNT Mod+Other Mods) * 1.10+PKU Wild Ki Template: Damage+MNT Mod+Other Mods) * 1.50+PKU Wild Ki Template with Multis: Damage+MNT Mod+Other Mods) * 1.25+PKU Notes: * The damage multiplier does not affect any bonuses equivalent to PKU. * This unique is not optional. As soon as you go below 30% of your maximum Hit Points the change is automatic. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------